Dreams
by Ezqueza
Summary: Alek has been having odd dreams of late. WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! AND NOT THE BOYXGIRL KIND! BEWARE!


_Their lips pressed together. Alek almost felt the urge to pull back in shock, but then the familiar feeling of being around Dylan flooded into his body. The warm shivers danced across both of the boys skin. Dylan began to tug at Alek's hair while Alek stroked the boy's back. Without thinking, Alek opened his mouth to accept Dylan's tongue. The other boy dropped one hand from Alek's head and placed it on the back of his thigh. Alek blushed and broke this kiss. His head shot back when Dylan began to kiss his collarbone. Alek had not remembered being shirtless, but was not complaining. Dylan was without a shirt too, his perfect slender body hovering over him as he kissed down Alek's chest. The boy was getting lower and lower, soon Alek felt the pressure release, as his belt was undone-_

Alek woke up in a cold sweat. Not again. This would make a week of nonstop dreams about Dylan. His _friend _Dylan. Who was a boy. Alek did not know how he felt. It was not right for two boys to do the things they did in Alek's dreams, but Alek found it happening over and over. The worst part was, as much as he scolded himself for it, he could not wait to dream about it again once he woke up.

Lying back on his pillow, Alek forced himself into a state of mind about machinery and engines. The things that helped him sleep only months before. Now for some odd and ungodly reason all he could think about was…ugh. Seemingly after hours of mental arguing, he allowed himself to slip back into the dream.

_Dylan undid Alek's belt, grinning as he hovered over the now fully bare Alek. _

"_Would you like to play a game of make believe?" he asked with a smirk, "I'll be the boy, and you'll be the girl."_

_Suddenly Alek was on his knees doubled over. Dylan's warm body was bent over Alek's back. The feeling of skin on skin made Alek groan. The rough material of Dylan's pants rubbed against Alek's backside, making him wish it were not there. The sound of a belt unbuckling made the boy shiver-_

Once again Alek shot up. Gottfluch es! Why was _he _on his knees like a girl? Further analysis told him that he definitely would have trouble getting Dylan on his knees. If he could get Dylan to bend over at all. He closed his eyes.

_Something hard was jammed inside of Alek, something that did not belong there but made him feel things he had never felt before. Dylan's thrusts were slow and gentle, something Alek found his did not appreciate. He was a Clanker! He could take it rougher. Alek soon realized that Dylan was teasing him, refusing to go faster. Gritting his teeth, Alek rounded his back to give Dylan more room to go. Surely the boy also wanted it, he could feel twitching in his partner's frame._

Wait, did Alek just think 'partner?' That could not be right.

"_Dylan," he said angrily, "gehen Sie schneller," he found he forgot to translate it._

"_I'm sorry your princeliness," Dylan whispered into his ear, " but I did not quite catch that. Mind telling me in English?" Dylan was finding a way to be sarcastic in any situation. Alek knew the boy had understood. He knew German after all, Alek had taught him himself. _

"_Faster," Alek choked out, his hands making fists and his toes curled. _

"_Your wish is my command," Dylan said._

Alek had serious doubts Dylan would ever say that and follow through with it seriously. Ever.

_Alek gasped. Dylan shoved himself all the way inside and pulled out immediately. He went at an alarming speed, but Alek had other things to worry about. He had to hold back from shouting and waking up the whole ship. The only noises he allowed himself were the sharp intakes of breath and occasional grunt. This also appeared not good enough for Dylan, who pulled Alek onto his lap and rubbed his hands all over Alek's chest. One hand drooped down to where Alek's ecstasy was waiting. Alek had to impale himself on Dylan now, and that combined effort with the miracle of Dylan's hands was finally enough to push him over the edge. His body tightened as he was filled with the glorious feeling of ejaculation. Shortly after, Dylan did the same. Alek winced as the other boy pulled out. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alek panicked and slammed himself onto the bed. He turned to his side to hide certain things that would give away his thoughts.

"It's me you barking prince!" A familiar and angry voice sounded, "How long do you intend on ignoring me?"

"Come in," Alek said a little embarrassed. How long had Dylan been out there knocking on the door? Alek hoped to god that he was not gasping in real life. He sat up and adjusted his legs. Some things still needed to be hidden.

Dylan came in looking irritated. He set the tray next to Alek's bed. Alek hoisted the tray onto his lap while he straightened his legs.

"You must be a deep sleeper," Dylan said, never letting a bad mood stick, "I have been out there for ages. Your lucky I had the decency to wait."

"Among other things you are decent about," Alek tried to tease as if things were normal, but then found the hidden sexual advance in the sentence and fought not to blush or think about his latest dream.

Dylan cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked suspiciously, then realization dawned on the boys face. For a second Alek swore he saw disappointment in his friend's eyes, but it quickly vanished into a wide grin. "You were at it, weren't you?"

"At what?" Alek said, eyes as wide a saucers.

"Ya'know," Dylan said, "_IT!" _

"I do not know what you are talking about," Alek said as he tried to look away.

"Oh come on you Dumkopf! Its good for you!" the boy paused, as if wondering if his next comment would be appropriate, "I, er, do it all the time!"

Alek tried not to look too interested as he imagined Dylan touching himself.

"I'll just leave you to it then," Dylan said with a smile as he left.

Alek in truth had not been doing what Dylan had mentioned, but the previous scene might be a world more pleasurable if he were to lock his door and-

Alek shook his head. Much to his own sadness, no more nightly adventures for a while.


End file.
